Temple Run
by Riani I
Summary: Temple Run from the point of view of Guy Dangerous. Why are they at the Temple? What's the history behind the group?
1. Chapter 1 The Good Ol' Days

**All characters and other things you may recognize are based on the characters of the popular iPhone game Temple Run. I love this game (probably a little too much) and really wanted to write something about it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- the Good Ol' Days<p>

Have you ever wanted something so much you would risk everything? And did? Have you ever run so hard that your lungs felt like they were about as useful as limp balloons? So hard that your heart felt like at any moment it was going to break free from your chest? Ever start to feel like that treasure, whatever it was, just isn't worth it anymore? How about running for your life? Ever done that? Ever had something chasing after you, dead set on turning you into its next meal?

No, probably not right?

Well, I have, and it's amazing I'm even here to tell you this story. If there was any way to go back to that day…the day this all started…

Well I want to say that I'd of told that greedy toad of a man to shove his big ol' check where the sun don't shine, but thinking on it now…would I really? Would have let that opportunity pass me by? Had I known what waited for me? I can't honestly say I would…

Also, now that I think about it, maybe this whole thing didn't start in that rich man's office…maybe it really started about 7 years prior or maybe even earlier.

* * *

><p>When I was a kid all I ever wanted to do was be a pirate or maybe a knight of King Arthur's realm, or maybe Robin Hood. Whatever it was they all had two common themes, adventure, and although I didn't realize it at the time, treasure.<p>

As I grew older I dreamed of one day finding enough treasure to live off of. I'll admit I was the weirdo in high school that walked around with a metal detector and was always trying to find secret passageways.

At least I had one friend who shared my interests, my best friend, Barry Bones. He, like me, wasn't very popular. It wasn't that he was a loner or weird or anything, he was on varsity football and track, but he had a bit of an attitude, and didn't make friends very well. He shared my taste of adventure more than my hunger for treasure, but he was the best friend I had.

In college, we met a few more people that shared our enthusiasm for adventure. We started a club among ourselves. We were all studying either archeology, criminal justice, or geography; my two favorite things treasure and adventure, were mixed all together within this little group.

The group included Barry, Karma Lee, a budding scientist on a student visa from Hong Kong, one of our professors, Montana Smith, (he was big into archeology, and exploring, maybe even more than me), and Zack Wonder, although, no one ever really counted Zack, he was Barry's younger cousin that went to high school in the little college town…yeah maybe no one ever counted him…but holy crud could that kid play some football! Barry swore Zack would be drafted straight to the pros after he graduated.

I'd like to say that it was only us, but there was one other…Scarlett…

Scarlett Fox.

Prettiest little demon this world has ever produced. That little red-headed spitfire got us into more trouble than I could have ever possibly imagined.

She was on scholarship for gymnastics and also taught our group about this thing called par qour, where you basically run around doing tricks over obstacles instead of going around them. We had some great times back then.

Mr. Smith would teach us about different legends about different lost treasures, and tell us stories about his own experiences in exploring.

We all grew very close, some of us closer than others…

But, that all ended about three years ago, Montana had decided to retire from the university to pursue his dream of being a full time explorer for hire. He became pretty well known, but while on a trip for a client he disappeared.

Up until then our little club had been thick as thieves; we even had a little treasure hunting/ archeology business going for a while. People said we would become almost as good as Montana, but then one of our own got caught in some trouble with law. About the same time Montana disappeared.

Fights broke out within the group, particularly between Scarlet and I, especially after I made what was probably the biggest mistake in my life…

Anyway we grew apart, and eventually split up. Some of us tried to stay in touch, and then between others there was total silence. I hadn't spoken to them in years, that is, until I received a call not too long ago...


	2. Chapter 2 A Call From No One

I was working for the Natural History museum as an artifact specialist. It was about 6:00 at night, quiting time.

I was headed towards my car when my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Dangerous, I presume?"

"No one calls me that anymore, mister. Who is this?"

"Someone who has much to offer you, if you can do something for me."

"Like what?"

"There is an item that needs retrieving."

"Oh I see...well sorry man I don't do that kinda work anymore." I stated as I slid into my Impala.

"Oh, I know, you stick to looking at treasure through glass walls nowadays. Am I correct?"

"How did you...?"

"Mr. Dangerous, I do believe we share a common interest in things that...sparkle."

"Mister, I really don't do this stuff anymore. Now, I'm for niece's birthday party, I've got to-"

"I think this might be a job worth making an exception for. At least our mutual friend Mr. Smith seemed to think so..."

"Montana? Do you know where he is?" I asked sharply.

"It depends are you with me?"

I sat for a moment contemplating, he hadn't even given me a real offer, just seemed to think I'd do it. Had to admit though, I was having a hard time forming the word no.

"I...sure. What the Hell? Right?"

I couldn't see the guy's face but could almost hear the smirk forming on his face.

"Very well, Mr. Dangerous, we will contact you soon"

"But, wait! What about-"

Click.

* * *

><p>I don't think I slept much that night. I kept going over the call in my head. Who was that guy? What was this item?<p>

I called Barry the next morning.

"Hey Bear."

"Guy! Haven't heard from you in months! How ya been man?"

"I'm fine Bear. Listen, are you on desk duty today? Could you run a number for me?"

I read the number to him.

"I guess man...what? You get prank called or something?"

"Do people still do that?"

"Who knows...well Guy did you read that number right? Its not showing up in our system."

I had read it exactly the way my phone showed. Could this guy possibly have deleted all trace of the number overnight?

"Guy, what's this about? We haven't talked in months and suddenly you are calling me asking about a bogus number. If you wanted to chat you don't have to make up some favor for me to do." Barry chuckled.

"No Bear, I didn't make up the number. Look someone called me last night when I left work. I...I think he might know what happened to Montana."

I told him everything.

"Guy, this doesn't feel right I think you should tell him no."

"I already agreed."

"Well...take it back. Dude I'm a cop, I'm trained to listen to my gut, and it's telling me that there is something wrong about this."

"Are you sure that's what it's saying man? if I remember correctly your gut's usual vocab didn't extend past the words 'Triple Decker cheese burger'."

"Ha ha very funny...so...what are you going to do?"

"I don't know man..."


End file.
